Jekax
Jekax was a Su-Matoran who became a Toa of Plasma. He was later mutated by Hordika Venom. History Early History Similarly to most other Su-Matoran, Jekax began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on Garai Nui along with a population of other Matoran of Various types. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Jekax gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Jekax was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Matoran life Jekax initially started out as an aide to the Turaga of his village, assisting her with the tasks she couldn't do alone. He often helped get other Matoran in line, or acted as an advisor for the Turaga. However, one day, he decided that the way the village worked needed to be redone, and so set about reorganizing several things with his authority as the aide to the Turaga. Not long after he had started, though, he was met with resistance from several Matoran, and even the Turaga, who he had not informed of the changes he was making. They disliked the changes he was making, and as such, did not want anything to change. Jekax fought back against his opponents, but was eventually forced to stop and life in Jekax's village mostly went back to normal. Jekax, however, began pestering the Turaga he was assisting to give him a Toa stone, so he could leave. But the Turaga, remembering Jekax's near-seizure of power, declined, saying he wasn't ready. Jekax eventually pressured the Turaga of his Island to give him one of the Toa stones in the village, despite the Turaga's hesitation to do so. When he became a Toa, he took several Toa Tools for himself, including a short spear that was rumored to be cursed, and left Garai Nui on a primitive motorized boat. Life as a Toa After leaving his home island around 72,000 years ago, Jekax traveled for sometime around the lower regions of the Matoran Universe, before coming to a moderately sized village, where he offered to become its guardian. The residents of the village accepted, and he set to work guarding the village. Eventually the village became extremely successful, and grew in size, becoming very large in size and population, as well as more diverse. He was eventually joined as a Toa guardian by two other Toa, a Toa of Water, and a Toa of Fire. At first, Jekax was reluctant to allow them to help, due to his prideful nature, but eventually caved, and accepted them. The three Toa defended the village for a good amount of time, defending it from attackers, Rahi, and various other threats. He learned to work well with his fellow Toa, although his vain nature often annoyed them. At one point, he began acting extremely self-important, which caused the relationship between him and his fellow Toa to become extremely strained, more so than usual. The tension reached its climax when another settlement across a large chasm requested their help. Jekax underestimated the threat, and believing he could fend off the threat himself, demanded that he go alone. His fellow Toa, irritated to their limit, allowed him to go, despite knowing that alone, Jekax would not fare well. When Jekax reached the settlement, he found it overrun by a small squad of Visorak. He was quickly cornered and attacked, wounding him badly. They wrapped him in a cocoon, intending for him to die there. But a mistake on the Visorak's part caused Jekax to be mutated instead. Jekax soon broke free of his cocoon, due to his change in size. He quickly realized what had happened, and (not entirely wrongly) blamed his teammates for allowing this to happen. He fled to heal, still disoriented, and eventually began traveling around, lashing out at anybody who crossed his path. Mutation Eventually, Jekax's mind deteriorated to the point where he was more akin to a Rahi About 57,000 years ago, while roaming the wilderness of the Southern Continent, Jekax attacked a wandering Toa of Psionics, bludgeoning her, and leaving her with serious burns. Assuming her to be dead, he left her body where it was. Around 28,000 years ago, Jekax discovered a Toa Dark Hunter that had invaded his territory, and lashed out at her. After she dodged several of his strikes, he used his sole remaining ability over plasma to superheat his tentacles and leave a long gash on her mask. Infuriated by this, she screamed and impaled Jekax through the gut with her weapon, penetrating his heavy armor. Severely wounded, but still alive, he lost unconsciousness. Soon after this, he awoke and fled to heal. Roughly 30 years ago, Jekax was captured and imprisoned by a group of Toa, who proceeded to torture him into submission. Abilities and Traits Jekax took pride in himself and his abilities, and always believed what he did was best. He never wavered in his belief of his confidence. He did, however, always try to do the right thing, and this allowed him to be an effective Toa. His arrogance often caused others to dislike him, and as a result was somewhat haughty and rude. After his mutation, the finer points of his personality became lost, taking on more a simplistic, bestial form. As a Toa of Plasma, Jekax had near-perfect control over the flameless superheated substance called plasma. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb plasma. Examples of this included creating a blast of plasma or superheating objects. In his mutated form, he lost access to most of these powers, except he could superheat his tentacle whips without harm to himself Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Jekax had innate plasma powers, which manifested as a strong resistance to heat. As a Toa, he gained full access to and control over his Plasma powers. When he became mutated, the only remnant of plasma power he possessed was the ability to superheat his whips. Jekax formerly wore a Kanohi Pehkui, which allowed him to reduce his height while retaining his power level. Mutated, he lost the ability to use the Kanohi entirely. As a Toa, Jekax's tools consisted of a Rhotuka launching shield and a Superheat spear. After being mutated, his shield lost its ability to fire Rhotuka, and his Spear was lost and replaced with whip-like tentacles. Forms Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Su-Matoran Category:Plasma Category:Toa Hordika